Can't Complain
by Sparkles of Youthfulness
Summary: Sue and Tobey get together, but don't tell anyone, not even SID! Needless to say, he's angry. But what's this? WHO'S jealous! A plan to end all plans! Tobey/Sue/Barney


Dedicated to my friend Onsta! Hope ya like it!

* * *

"Hey, Sid?"

He looked up from his book, a frown on his face. Sue. "Yeah?"

She smiled, an almost nervous look on her face. "Tobey and I are gonna go out for a little while, okay? Get some… Sparring done!" She smiled brightly.

At her side, Tobey nodded vigorously. "Yeah, sparring! Just some friendly sparring!" He grinned. "So, we'll see ya later?"

"Yeah, sure." Sid returned, looking back at his book.

"Sweet, bye!"

Sid cast the two a glance, rolling his eyes as they walked up stairs, their hands intertwining just when they THOUGHT he couldn't them anymore. "Friendly sparring. Yeah. Friendly sparring my ass." He muttered, shaking his head. He paused however, muttering thoughtfully to himself. "I suppose making out could be a kind of friendly sparring-….. WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING?!" He cringed at the sudden unwanted images of his sister and his best friend making out.

Tobey and Sue had been going out for it least two weeks now. He couldn't be exactly sure, for one simple reason. THEY HADN'T TOLD HIM YET. Talk about messed up, right?

Sighing, he stood from his chair, running a hand through his hair as he walked through the front of the restaurant, pausing as he caught sight of Barney. The male in question was silent, his eyes trained in the TV in front of him.

"Hey Barney," Sid greeted, sliding into the booth to sit beside the older male. He looked to the lit screen, rolling his eyes. Wrestling of course. Barney would be quiet for a while yet, it least until the commerce-

"Hey Sid, what's up?"

Sid jumped, his eyes straying from the TV to Barney. His eyes widened as he looked back and forth between the two. Barney was actually talking him while a wrestling match was on?!

"I've seen this fight before." Barney said in response to Sid's reaction. "So, what's up with you? Something's off, I can tell!"

Sid shrugged. "It's nothing…"

"It's Sue and Tobey, right?"

Bolting up in his seat, Sid stared at him with a look of shock. "How'd you-"

"Know?" Barney finished, raising an eyebrow. "Everyone knows! They don't have to say anything, even an idiot can tell." He rolled his eyes, a strange look on his face. "It's disgusting, really..."

Sid stared at him, eyes narrowing in shock. It couldn't be. Barney?! Barney Wu was… "Jealous?"

Barney stiffened, his eyes wide. "What?!"

"You are!" Sid gaped in shock. "You're JEALOUS!"

Immediately, Barney put his hand over Sid's mouth, shushing him loudly. "Shut up!" He hissed, looking around to make sure no one had heard. Not like they could anyways, considering no one was there. "So what if I am? It's not like I ever had a chance with Sue…"

Sid continued to gape. "Are. You. Serious?! Where have you been all these years?!"

"What?"

Sid's forehead hit the table as he groaned. "Sue's had a crush on you for YEARS. Even an IDIOT could tell!" He mocked, shaking his head in disbelief.

Barney was silent, though there was shock on his face. "Are you serious?" He managed, a cross between shock and despair on his face.

"YES."

Barney looked down at the table, his jealousy gone to be replaced with anger and sadness. He couldn't believe it. Sue had liked him all this time, and he hadn't noticed a thing?! It was his fault then. He couldn't be mad at Tobey for snatching Sue up. If he'd just noticed before….

Mr. Wu's victorious laughter suddenly rang out from the kitchen, and he soon appeared approaching Barney with a wide grin. "Barney, my boy, if you want really something, don't let anyone stop you! Just keep trying, and you'll come out on top!" He laughed again. "I just got a deal with Mr. Xian! Lowered the price he wanted for another supply of beef down by 10 percent!" He proudly walked from the room, no doubt looking for someone else to brag to.

But Mr. Wu's words had had somewhat of an impact on Barney. He was frozen, his eyes wide as he stared at the table. "Don't let anyone stop you…" He muttered.

Sid, who had been staring boredly at the TV, looked up. "What?"

"Don't let anyone stop you!" Barney suddenly roared, leaping up from his seat and shoving Sid outta the way. He ran through the kitchen, intent on reaching the roof.

"Hey, that hurt!" Sid cried, jumping up from the floor with a scowl. "What the heck, Barney?!" He ran after him, scowling.

Barney reached the rooftop quickly slamming the door against the wall as he entered. He froze at the sight of Tobey and Sue close together, both of them panting as they turned to look at him.

"Barney?" Tobey raised a confused eyebrow.

"What are yo- MPHH!" Sue couldn't finish her sentence, as Barney suddenly grabbed her, holding her close as he crushed his lips against hers. She relaxed immediately, leaning into him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Barney responded in kind, drawing her closer.

Off to the side, Tobey, as well as Sid who had entered right after Barney, both watched. Then Tobey grinned, bumping fists with Sid. "And Sue said this plan wouldn't work! You two should listen to my plans more often!"

Sid raised an eyebrow at that. "How about… No." He left the rooftop, Tobey hot on his heels.

"Aw, come on! This one worked!"

"Hmmm…. No."

"Please?!"

"No!"

Their voices faded away, and it was one they could no longer be heard that Sue and Barney broke apart, their breathe heavy as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Plan?" Barney gasped out. "What plan?"

"Just shut up and kiss me." Sue growled out with a smirk. "That plan." She tugged Barney down by his shirt. She couldn't complain about Tobey's plans anymore, it seemed. While everything hadn't exactly gone as planned... She definitely wasn't complaining this time.

* * *

Sooo, how was it? Did it suck? Was it good? TELL MEH! ^^


End file.
